In a GIS, mosaics of images that form the overall imagery fix a planetary body such as, for example, the Earth, look “patchy” due to the variation in season, time-of-day, and color parameters used in processing across image assets. The “patchy” effect is a quality of GIS data that users find undesirable. Some GIS systems overcome the “patchy” effect by using a globe made from “pretty” image assets, where the colors have been carefully matched. Examples of “pretty” image assets include the Blue Marble products, available from the National Air and Space Administration, and SPOT satellite imagery products, available from Astrium Services of Toulouse, France. These “pretty” image assets, however, generally do not have high enough resolution so users can see necessary levels of detail when zoomed in at high levels.